Raven's Port
by Mortuarygirl86
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose are sisters who's mother is murdered. Edward, Jasper, Emmett are brothers with a dark family secret. All 6 of them are in grave danger. All human. M for mature content later. B/E A/J I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. They belong to S.M. **

**This is my first my FanFic. I hope you guys enjoy**

BPOV

May 29, 2009

Standing there in front of the mirror that sat atop my dresser, I started to cry again. I've been doing that a lot lately, but that is expected. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. Esme would be proud. Even though my makeup was smeared from crying again, I look beautiful. My long curly mocha brown hair hung down to my waist. My flat black dress was knee length, sleeveless, and had a low cut front. I even had matching black 3 inch strappy shoes. I wore a small amethyst jewel incased in a silver pendant around my next. It belonged to Esme's mother. I also wore the matching earrings. I wanted to show how much these gifts meant to me. I wanted to show the world how much I love Esme. I picked up the folded paper on my dresser and read it for the millionth time. The front, in very pretty font, read: "In loving memory of Esme Riley Parker. 1969-2009." I was, again, fighting the storm of tears that wanted to spill from my jade green eyes. I opened the folded paper, even though I knew what it said ,I couldn't stop myself from reading the inside passage. "Esme Riley Parker was born on June 7th, 1969. She left this world May 27th, 2009. She was surpassed in life by her mother Mary Parker. She was an only child. Her father wasn't present in her life. She leaves behind three daughters, Bella, Alice and Rose Parker, all twenty-two. Esme Parker went to medical school at George Washington Medical School here in Washington. After receiving her medical degree, she spent the first five years working at local hospitals. She has spent the last four years working at St. Mary's Court nursing home. She was very passionate about her worked and loved being able to be one on one with her patients. Her family and her beloved patients will miss her dearly." I tried to hold the tears at bay, but after reading my mother's obituary again, I couldn't stop them. Tears were falling from my rosy red cheeks faster then I could wipe them away. They left small black droplets on my wood dresser.

What were Alice, Rose and I going to do now that Esme is gone? We are all of legal age to be on our own, but our mother's love wont be there to help us through the tough times. We won't have her at the holidays to make our favorite cookies or go on our Christmas shopping spree. She wont be there to make us birthday pancakes like she's done ever year since we came to live with her. She isn't here anymore. Rose, Alice and I will never get the chance to show her how much her love meant to us, how grateful we were that she saved us from an abusive foster home we all lived in.

Rose, Alice and I are not blood sisters, but we couldn't love each other more if we were. We were eight when Esme found us living with an elderly lady and her 30 year old son. Esme was paid by the state to take care of the woman, her name Jane I believe. Her son had moved in with her after we had arrived. The woman was wonderful but the son was abusive. He beat his mother and the three of us. Esme came over one day, heard us crying, and called the police. The son went to jail and the woman went into a nursing home. Esme, not being able to have kids, took the three of us home that day and never thought twice about it. She always had such a big heart and encouraged us to follow ours no matter what. And this wonderful woman had to die? Why?

A man took our mother from us. Taken from her daughters, the only family she had, taken from all the people who loved her. He followed her to her car after her shift at the nursing home and stabbed her in the heart until she bled out. And if that wasn't enough to destroy our lives, the man drew, in Esme's blood, a strange symbol on the door of her car. It looked the two "B" put together. One "B" was facing the normal way and the other was reversed and against the normal one. I looked it up online after I saw it painted on my mother's car. This strange symbol, called a Shieldknot, is known for its protection. This symbol haunts my dreams and I have no idea why. I can't figure out why anyone would kill my mother let alone draw an ancient protection symbol on her car.

I was brought out of my mental rant by soft tape on my bedroom door. The noise made me jump and make a small squeal. By the soft tape on the door, I knew the person on the other side was Alice. If it was Rose she would have pounded on the door or just walk right into my room uninvited.

"Hey, it's me Alice. Can I please come in?" Alice was always so polite.

"Of course Alice, come in," she cracked the door open and peaked inside before she opened the door enough for her 5'3, 100 pounds body to slip through. Like me, her face was stained with mascara streaks on her cheeks. She was also wearing a black dress similar to mine. It stopped right above her knees, was sleeveless and low cut. She was wearing black pumps that made her three inches taller. Her chocolate brown hair was cut short and spiked every which way. She called it a pixie cut. Hell if that made any sense to me, I just thought it was cute and fit her hyper personality. Looking up into her sea blue eyes I could see they were blood shot from hours of crying. I don't think any of us have stopped crying since the morning we found out about our mother's fate.

"What's up, everything alright?" A stupid question I know, but Alice would understand what I meant.

"Rose is ready and the limo is down stairs to take us to the funeral." Her voice cracked a little on the last word and my heart broke a little more with it too. I walked across the small room to Alice's side. I hugged her fiercely and linked my arm within hers and we walked out of the room, down the steps to where Rose was waiting.

"God, I've been waiting forever for you two to get ready. I don't want to be late to our mother's funeral." Rose informed me impatiently. She too had mascara streaks running down her swallow red face. Her makeup couldn't hid her pain.

"Sorry Rosy, I don't want to be late either. We're ready now so let's go." I told her in the gentlest tone I could muster. I know that her snapping at me wasn't due to anger but unmanageable grief. Rose had a hard time dealing with her stronger emotions like these. The three of us, all dressed in black dresses and wearing black veils, walked arm and arm out the front door of our four bedroom cottage house. It was such a beautiful house. Esme worked very hard at the nursing home and picked up extra shifts at the hospital to buy that house for all of us to live in. I unhooked my arms from my sisters and turned around to slide my silver key into the dead bolt. It made a small clicking noise as the metal slid into place. I turned around again and saw Rose and Alice were already getting into the limo. I have never been in a limo before; it's sad the first time would be for a funeral. As I made my way down the porch and walk way I noticed how shiny the black paint was on the limo. How big it looked compared to my waiting sisters. They climbed into the car as I got closer. Rose then Alice climbed in. As I was about to get into the limo I turned around and looked at the house. Esme would never see this again. Never be up to her elbows in the front yard planting flowers. She would never hang her bird feeders all over the yard or feed the squirrels. She would never step through that bright red door and yell for us to watch a movie and eat ice cream with her. She won't be there when we get married or have babies, she won't be there to guide us through rough breakups or talk boys with us at the mall. She won't be there for anything, ever again. Once again, the tears spilled from my eyes like a river breaking through its damn. It was only eleven o'clock, today was going to be the worst day of our lives.

The limo ride was a quiet one. The three of us sat huddled together silently crying. We didn't know what to say to each other. We didn't know what to think. It has only been a few days since we found out the horrid news; we haven't had time to deal with it. Alice and I were handling it better then Rose, but then again Alice and I handled emotions better. We were open about what we felt, I think that's why Alice and I were more like best friends then sisters and Rose was closer to Esme then she was to us. We all love each other dearly and we are all very close.

The ride to the funeral home was short. Wow, this place is packed. I knew Esme was loved but I had no idea she was loved by so many. It warmed my heart to know Esme had so many people that are going to miss her. The limo stopped at the front entrance to the funeral home. Powers was written on the sign in the front yard. The door opened suddenly, making us all jump and a quiet scream escaped our lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you ladies. My apologies." A man dressed in a dark grey suit. He was young, probably no older then us. He had blonde hair, cut short. His eyes were as clear as water and almost the same shade of blue. His facial features looked like they were carved from stone. Any other time, I would have found this man attractive but today he was just another shadow in a dark room.

"Its alright, we are just a little jumpy today. No harm done." Alice was the first to respond to him. We climbed out of the limo and thanked the young man for getting the door. After all of us were free from the vehicle, we straightened our dresses and, with me in the middle, grabbed each other's hand. We walked like this into the funeral home. We knew people were watching us, and I could hear whispers, "Poor girls, Esme loved them more then anything in this world." Hearing that made my flood gates open and tears slid down my cheeks leaving gray marks in their path. We took our seats in the front row. I squeezed Alice and Rose's hands when we sat down. It's the first time we've seen our mother since she left for work. I sat there, in between Alice and Rose, staring at the casket. I was made of cherry wood, very high dollar or so we were told, and glossy. Esme was beautiful. The guys at the funeral home did a wonderful job. She looked peaceful and asleep. This is the way we should remember her, no bloody and slumped against a car.

I don't remember the funeral. I know people got up and said wonderful things about Esme. I know Alice, Rose, and I got up and talked about her, but I don't remember what any of them said or what I said, for that matter. All I know is as the funeral started, it was over. Two hours gone. I looked over at Alice and then Rose and saw they had the same look of confusion on their faces. If I had to guess they just lost two hours too. We stood up and made our way to the back of the building. Everyone else got up and followed us. We stopped by the door. Everyone that left shook our hands and told us how sorry they were or how much Esme meant to them. I was a very hard half hour to get through, as the last person walked out of the door, the funeral director came up to us.

"If you will follow me to the limo, everyone else that is participating in the procession will follow the limo to the cemetery. Then the limo will drive you ladies home. I will call you in a few days and see how you girls are doing." With that the funeral director led the way out the door and we followed him to the limo.

The next thing I remember is the limo pulling up to the house. Grief is a strange thing. I lost over three hours of my day so far and I still had to go and see everyone in a couple of hours at the Wake. Esme was tremendously spiritual. And she had many friends that didn't want to come to the funeral. Because we loved Esme, we wanted to make her happy in life and now in death. Esme's more spiritual friends will be at the house in an hour. The funeral home provided us with food and even had a few of their employees come back to the house with us to set up. Alice, Rose and I were in no condition to set up anything. Alice, who loves to plan parties and putting them together, didn't have it in her to even help. For the next hour, the three of us sat on our oversized white leather sofa. We didn't change out of our black dress and veils. Didn't remove our pumps, or strappy 3 inch heels, or in Rose's case 4 inch black stilettos. We walked in the door, made our way through our foyer that was full of colorful flowers and lots of natural light, and straight into our living room. It was a comfortable space. The room was covered with family pictures and had vases everywhere full of lilies. There was also an oversized white leather couch, a matching love seat and a big cherry wood coffee table. She had to replace the first coffee table; the four of us playing football in the house was a bad idea. The memory brought a small smile through my tear stained face.

"What are you smiling at Bella?" Alice asked me in a soft whisper.

"I was remembering the time Esme taught us to play football, remember? She wanted her girls to understand sports, so we wouldn't be afraid to talk to guys." I laughed a little quiet laugh.

"Oh yeah," Now Alice was smiling, "I remember that. Esme threw the ball to Rose and she tripped on the rug and fell into the table, broke two legs right off of it." I was so nice to hear Alice's musical laugh, even though it was a small one.

"Whatever, I didn't trip. Bella was coming after me and she fell. I was trying to get out of the way so she didn't land on me. I just so happen to bump into the table in the process." Even Rose was smiling and laughing a little as we all recalled one of our most favorite memories of Esme.

"Hey, I didn't trip. I was going to tackle you but missed." This made all of us laugh louder and harder. God it feels so good to laugh with my sisters like this. None of us has even cracked a smile since we found out about Esme. Once we started laughing we just couldn't stop. The knocking at the door made us all jump and scream.

"You ladies alright in here?" One of the guys from the funeral home peeked around the corner and asked us.

"Yeah we're fine," I answered him; "we are just a little jumpy today, that's all."

"I'll get the door for you girls, anything else I can do for you, let me know." Alice and I looked at each other. The funeral home guy was so hitting on Rose, and from the looks of it, she was eating it up. Alice and I both looked at Rose, after the guy left the room.

"What?" She asked us trying to look all innocent and failing miserably.

"What? You know he is hitting on you, and we know," I made a hand gesture pointing between myself and Alice, "that you, my dear sister, are eating it up like a kid with cake." And again, we burst into laughter. This is the way it's supposed to be. Happy and laughing and loving each other.

People started to fill the house. As much as we didn't want to leave our bubble of happiness on that plush sofa, we got up and went to mingle with Esme's more nature loving friends. At some point I seemed to have loss Rose and Alice and was forced to talk to people on my own. Out of the three of us, I was the most anti-social. I would rather read a book then go shopping like Alice or play sports with the guys like Rose. I didn't talk to strangers, or people that I barely knew. I didn't mingle well. I wanted to crawl into a corner and people forget I was there. But sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Not today. People stopped and talked to me, while I was looking for my sister. I didn't really understand or care what they were saying. It was all the same things: "We are so sorry about your loss, or She's in a better place." I didn't care. She was gone and nothing they said was going to make that pain any less. Before I knew it, it was almost ten o'clock. The guys from the funeral home were cleaning up after everyone was leaving. I can't believe how tired I was. I hugged Alice and Rose and told them both how much I loved them and made my way to my room. I walked past Alice's door. Anyone would know this because Alice was written in big pink letters on her door. It's been that way since we were eight. Then I walked past Rose's door. She had a very pretty rose painted on her door. I stopped and traced the rose with my finger. I looked behind me; there was Esme's bedroom door. At the opposite end of the hallway was her door. Fresh tears filled my eyes. I couldn't move. On her door, hung a family picture, one that was taken a few months after we became a family. She has never replaced it, never took it off her door. She would tell us that, that was the happiest day of her life. The Gods gave her three wonderful girls to call her daughters. As hard as I tried, the tears fell from my eyes. I almost ran to my room. I flung myself through the door and collapsed on the bed. Normally I would find comfort in my queen size bed. But tonight all the pillows and the huge comforter was making me cry harder for some reason. I had no idea what time it was when the tears won and I fell asleep, but it was the first night I slept in days. And it was wonderful.

EPOV

It was a little after midnight when I heard the back door open of our four bedroom house. Who the hell was coming in the back door? I rolled out of bed. I just had black boxers on and didn't bother putting pants on. It was just my father, my brothers and I living here so none of us bothered with cloths in the middle of the night. Not wanting to talk to anyone, I snuck out of my room and quietly made my way down the stairs. I've snuck out enough to know where the creeks in the floor were. I'm pretty sure Jasper and Emmett possessed the same talent as their brother. We aren't bad kids, but we do love to push the limits with Pops. For some reason or another, Pops has always been real strict with us. Get good grades, don't get into trouble, and stay away from the nature lovers in town. I was always curious to the last one but never liked to fight with Pops to get to the answer. I heard the water turn on in the kitchen. It has to be daddy dearest. Us boys know better then sneak in and use the kitchen sink. I finally made it to the bottom step. I had to jump a foot from the bottom step to avoid the last, and loudest, creek in the floor. I hugged the wall on my way to the kitchen. I peaked around the corner and saw Carlisle bent over the sink. He was talking to himself, but I was to far away to hear him clearly. I just caught a couple of words. It looked like he was washing something off his hands. I tried to get closer, staying in the dark corners of the hallway. I managed to get closer and could see something red covering Carlisle's front. His hands and arms were covered in something red and sticky. What the hell? He was scrubbing hard to get it to come off whatever it was and he would keep saying words like "witch", and "got to protect my boys and everyone else." That doesn't even make sense. Witches aren't real, was Carlisle losing it? I was about to turn around when I heard a clinking noise against the marble counter top next to the sink. I could feel my eyes almost bulge out of my head; Carlisle just dropped a knife on the counter. I have never seen this knife before in my life, where did it come from? I don't know why, but for some reason everything I was seeing came together. I could blame it on the millions of hours of horror flicks I've seen, but I think I understand now. Carlisle was covered in blood. I'm pretty sure the mystery knife was covered in blood too. Did Pops kill an animal? God, I hope so. I'll have to ask my brothers about this in the morning. I was leaning so far from the wall to get a good look in the kitchen I hit the table with my hip bone. Shit. I didn't see if Carlisle saw me, I didn't give him the chance. I shot up the stairs two at a time. I had to jump from side to side to avoid the creeks. I could hear Carlisle walking from the kitchen to the hallway making his way to the stairs. I opened my door the same time Carlisle took the first step. I jumped over the pile of clean clothes that sat between my bed and the door and half dove half tripped into bed. I was just pulling the blankets up over me when Pops opened my bedroom door. I've had a ton of practice pretending to be asleep. Like I said, I was a pro at sneaking out and back into the house. Pops took a step into my room as I was trying to control my breathing, but changed his mind half way through his step. He turned around and left pulling the door shut behind him. God, that was close. I am defiantly having a talk with Jasper and Emmett tomorrow morning. This is just too weird. Carlisle comes home after midnight, he's covered in blood, and has a knife that doesn't belong to any of our sets. Thinking about it, I heard him come home this late a few days ago. I was too tired to go down stairs to investigate but now wish I had. What the hell was going on?

**This is my first attempt at writing a story, so if you like it tell me. I hope to get a lot of reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. **

**I dont own Twilight, you know who does.  
**

EPOV

What is that noise? From somewhere in our four bedroom house I could hear three very loud very annoying beeping noises. God was it time to get up already. Laying on my stomach, I turned my head away from the wall to looked at my alarm clock to see it was 7:30 a.m. Groaning I pulled my pillow back over my head. About ten minutes later I heard a knocking on my door. Guess its time to get up.

"Go away." I yelled through the door.

"Edward Cullen, get your ass up or you're walking to the hospital." Damn-it Emmett, I cursed to myself.

"Fine I'll get up. But there better be hot water left in that shower." I know my brothers were not afraid of me but I still like to threaten them anyways. I could hear Emmett's heavy footsteps fade down the hallway. Why did we have to play happy family this early in the morning? It was a week ago that Pops informed us that we would be at the hospital at 9 sharp and we would look like respectable young men and would be the perfect family.

Pops is the top doctor in Washington and surrounding states. Some big time hot shot was coming to the hospital and wanted to meet Pops for whatever reason so we had to meet them both for breakfast. Pops wanted to make a good impression; I think the big wig is donating a large amount of money to Pops' hospital. I looked at the clock, shit, I need to get going or the happy family will be one short. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to put one shower in a four bedroom house must be on drugs or they didn't have brothers. I turned on the hot water as far as the knob would go. The water poured out of the faucet and I stuck my hand in it before I pulled up the shower button. I was surprised to find that it was a little better then luke warm. I pulled the button up, took off my boxers and climbed into the shower. I would normally stand there and let the water relax the muscles in my back but I didn't have the time today. I washed my hair and body quickly and got out.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and wiped the condensation off the mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror; I would have to shave the stubble off my chin and would have to do something with the unruly mess of dark reddish brown hair of mine. It was always falling into my eyes, but if I got it cut any shorter I would look like Emmett with his military buzz cut. I would deal with the few loose hairs. I grabbed my comb and a little bit of gel and tried my best to make my hair presentable.

After managing my hair, I shaved. I tried to be extra careful as to not cut my square jaw or high cheeks. One last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and looking nice I walk out of the bathroom and down to my room. On my bed was a pair of kaki pants and a blue plaid button up shirt, both still had the tags on them. Pops must have bought them for me and I bet Jasper laid them on my bed, since Pops had let hours ago for work. I tore the tags off the cloths and got dressed quickly, Emmett was leaving soon and I didn't want to have to walk. I grabbed my black Chucks from the floor and walked out of my room. I could hear Emmett and Jasper talking and laughing in the kitchen so that's were I went.

"It's about time, princess. I thought we were going to have to leave without you." I don't know why Em likes to call me that.

"Nope, I'm ready. Where did the cloths come from and why do we look like retarded triplets all dressed alike?" Pops has a strange sense of humor.

"Pops left the cloths for us in the living room; I put yours in your room while you were in the shower. And we do look retarded dressed alike." Jasper laughed his deep light hearted laugh. I looked at Em and Jasper again and damn-it to hell, we all had on the same kaki pants and plaid shirts. Mine was blue, Em's was red and Jasper's was green. But I do have to give Pops props, we did look good. But we looked good wearing a potato sacks.

Emmett with his black hair and was built like a line backer. He stood about 6'5 and was all muscle. He was the biggest of all of us. Jasper was more my size. He and I both are 6'2 and are both thin but athletic built. Emmett was the only one of us that played sports, Jasper and I found a better use of our time. I played the guitar and Jasper was a painter. The Cullen boys were good at everything they tried and we were popular with everyone. Especially with women, but none of us kept a girlfriend. It was just easier to just date and not get serious with a girl; Pops always got way too involved in our dating business.

Emmett's cell started to ring. Emmett answered it and got a sour look on his face. "Yeah, Pops, I know, we are on our way. We are leaving right now." Emmett sounded a little frustrated with dear old dad. After another second of silence, he shut his phone. "Time to go, Pops is freaking out because we're not there yet and the big guy is suppose to be there any minute." Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the counter. We walked out the kitchen door and into the garage. We had a specially made garage to fit four cars. Pops' blue BMW was gone; Jasper's black Rx8 was sitting next to the empty spot and my car, a dark green Volvo C70 was sitting next to his. We climbed into the closest car to the door, which was Emmett's white Jeep Wrangler. Emmett hit the garage door opener and we left.

The hospital was only a few minutes down the road but the Cullen boys were know for having a lead foot. So the ten minute drive to the hospital only took about four minutes. We parked in the parking garage and made our way to the elevator. Pops would be on the top floor of the hospital. Jasper hit the 10 button and the doors close.

The elevator stopped several times before it reached the top floor. We exit the elevator and walk to Pops' office. Pops' office door was closed, strange. Jasper knocked on the door, the Dr. Carlisle Cullen sign rattled. Pops opened the door and I noticed his hair was a little disheveled.

"Boys, it's about time you got here. I've been waiting a half hour for you." A thin red head came out of Pops' office, her scrubs were out of place and she definitely had sex hair.

"It looks like you were entertained." I said this as the woman walked past Pops and us boys. Jasper punched my in the arm. I had to suppress a smirk; Pops always hates it when I _get smart_ with him, as he puts it.

"Damn-it, Edward, do you always have to think the worse of me. She's a nursing student who has some questions." I don't know why Pops was trying to explain himself, we didn't care. It's not like we had a mother at home.

"Whatever Pops, you're a grown man, do what you want." Ok, maybe my tone was a little harsh, but I really didn't care. I didn't sleep well last night and waking up so early today did nothing for my attitude. I was about to say something like I'm sorry or whatever when Pops' pager went off.

"Oops, sorry boys got to find out what this is about. Come wait in my office while I call the front desk." Pops motioned us forward and close the door behind him. He walked to his desk and dialed the front desk and hit the speaker button too.

"Hello, front desk."

"Yes, this is Dr. Cullen, I was just paged."

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cullen. There is a Chief Swan down here. He asked to speak with you and I told him you were very busy today, but he keeps insisting."

"Chief Swan? Well, alright. Send him to my office. Did he say what he was here about?"

"No, Dr. Cullen. All he said was he had a few questions about a patient that came through her last night."

"Alright, send him to my office. Please warn him my children are here with me. Thank you." Pops told the chick on the other end of his phone. Jasper, Emmett and I all shared a confused look that was loss on Pops. He looked…worried? How strange.

There was a lit _tap tap tap_ on the door that brought me out of thoughts. Pops looked startled and then composed himself enough to answer the door. Jasper and I looked at each other. No words were shared but I knew he was asking me what was going on. I shrugged in response. Pops pulled the door open and a man in his thirties(?) was standing here. He had short dark hair and a black mustache. I thought those things went out in the 90's but it was fitting for him. His uniform was clean and crisply ironed. He must take his job very seriously.

"Hello, my name is Chief Charlie Swan. You can call me Charlie." He smiled big at Pops and they shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, but I'm sure you already know this. What can I do for you Charlie?" I wonder why Pops didn't do the _you can call me Carlisle_ thing? Pops always thinks he is so much better then everyone else because he is sporting the medical degree. Asshole.

"We should talk in private." Charlie motioned to us and Pops shook his head.

"It's alright, these are my boys; Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." He pointed to us as he said our names. Charlie nodded at each of us.

"Alright, if you wish Dr. Cullen. You were here last night?" Pops shook his head signaling that yes he was here. "Ok, do you remember a woman coming through here, oh about eleven or so last night?"

" Umm…" Pops was silent for a minute as he thought back through last night. He was working in the ER, even I knew that. "Yes, I believe I do. Tall young woman, pale, brown curly hair, came in last night with multiple stab wounds. If I remember right, she died in surgery?"

"Wow, you have a great memory for a doctor. But yes, that would be her. Her name was Esme Parker."

"What can I help you with, especially if Ms. Parker is no longer with us?" Pops sounds so professional and so aggravated at the same time. But I'm sure Charlie didn't notice, I'm not even sure Emmett or Jasper noticed.

"Well, there has been some evidence that has been found that suggests that Ms. Parker was murdered."

"Well, yes. When she came in her with over 15 stab wounds, I figured someone had tried to kill her." Now Pops sounded confused and I was confused as well.

"I'm sorry, she _was_ murdered, but we have found new evidence that points to a cult of some kind. And I was wondering if you noticed anything on her body that may suggest this. I know the blood was washed from her body and I was wondering if you noticed anything strange on her body." A cult in Raven's Port? No way. Charlie was staring at Pops and so were my bothers.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember. I was focused on trying to stop the bleeding from all the stab wounds. The nurses were wiping the blood off her body faster then I could see. You could ask them if they notice anything. I can give you their names if you would like." Pops dug around his desk looking for, I guess, the nurses he was working with last night. I guess he found what he was looking for because he made a noise and handed Charlie a piece of paper.

"Thank you for your help Dr. Cullen and it was nice meeting you boys. I'll see my way out." Charlie handed a card to Pops and told him to call him if he remembered anything. Pops' pager went off again and he made another call, this time he picked up the phone, strange. While Pops was on the phone, Jasper, Em and I stepped out into the hall way to talk a minute.

"What the hell is going on? Was Chief Swan accusing Pops of murdering someone?" I know that their faces mirrored my own.

"I really don't know. How could he murder someone when he was here all night?" Em sounded just as confused as I did. Then I remembered Pops coming home last night. Shit.

"Oh man, Pops coming into the house this morning woke me up. I went down stairs to see what was going on and he was in the kitchen with a pretty big fuckin knife, washing his bloody hands in the sink." I was so busy this morning I forgot to tell my brothers about it.

"No way, you must have been sleep walking or something." Why is it Emmett never believes me.

"I swear, I know what I saw. He was bent over the sink. There was a big ass knife on the counter, covered in blood and he was trying to wash it off his hands and shit."

"Ok, let's say that's true, there is no way Pops killed this Esme Parker lady. He was at work all night." Jasper, always the one thinking shit through for Em and me.

"Well, while Chief Swan was sitting next to me flipping through his notes, I saw another name of a woman with the time 1:00 a.m. scribbled next to it."

"Alright, what was the name of the other woman? If she maybe there will be something in the paper about her and we can figure this out." Damn, Jasper is smart.

"Her name is Sarah Good. Shit, Pops is looking for us. We can finish this on the way home." Pops has to know where we are every minute. I opened the door to Pops' office and we walked back into his office. "We are right here; we just step in the hall to give you some privacy."

"Oh, alright, Dr. James will be here in a minute. Tuck your shirt in Edward, Emmett, you too." As Em and I was fixing our shirts we heard a _tap tap tap _on the door.

"Come in." Pops called out. The door opened and a very tale, very mean looking doctor walked in. Wow, was this Dr. James. I would hate to have him as a doctor. This guy was massive. Long blonde hair, pulled into a low pony tail, shoulders likes a football player and tall. I bet he was all muscle. This dude freaked me out, and that's saying a lot.

"James, it's so good to see you again." Pops walked forward and shook his hand. Dr. James smiled back and shook Pops' hand.

"Cullen, it's good to see you too. It's been too long." Even his voice was creepy. This guy is really a doctor, for whom, the dead?

"James, let me introduce you to the family line. This is Emmett, my oldest." Emmett stood up and shook his hand. Even Emmett looked freaked out by James. "This is Jasper, he's my future doctor." I snickered at that, Jasper wants to be a doctor as much as I do, which is zero. But for some strange reason, Pops' had set his entire "son being a doctor" hope on Jasper. Poor guy. What can you expect, Emmett was into sport, and was great at it, and my grades weren't getting me into anything but community college.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you boys and its good seeing you again Carlisle. Shall we head to breakfast? There are many things we need to discuss." Ok, James really gives me the creeps. I really don't want to be anywhere near him. Jasper sensed my unwillingness to go and gave my shoulder a squeeze. I instantly relaxed. Damn Jasper and his freaky Prozac powers.

Breakfast was uneventful really. We went down the street to a little café and ate. Dr. James and Pops talked to each other mostly. Em, Jasper, and I just kind of sat there and whispered to each other. Then Pops and Dr. J went outside because Dr. J had to smoke and from the window you could see they were having a heated discussion. Mmm, I wonder what that's about. After they came back inside, Pops paid for breakfast and we walked back to the hospital. We got back to Pops' office and he dismissed us to go home. Thank God. I couldn't wait to get away from Dr. Creepy. As Em pulled the door to the office shut I swear I heard Pops say, rather loudly at that, that the Chief was asking questions about witch of a woman. The door closed before I could make out anything else.

"Ok, can we talk about what Eddie saw last night?" I hate when Em calls me that and he knows it.

"Don't call him that, you know he doesn't like it. And we need to make a plan, figure this out." Jasper always has my back, thankfully. "Well, I can check online papers and see if I can find anything out about this Sarah Good woman."

"Ok, well I have football practice this afternoon but after that I can help you Jasper." Shit, what am I going to do?

"Edward, if you could, use your charms and see what you can get out of the secretaries at the police station and the coroner's office." Jasper and Em were both smiling at me, why do they enjoy making me a flirt. It is so not my fault that I can make a woman forget her name with just my smile.

"Fine, but I'm not some tool you can pimp out to get shit from the women working in Raven." Who was I kidding, I used my charm every chance I had to stay out of trouble.

"Yeah, why don't you start at the coroner's office, this early in the morning, you should be able to charm the secretary out of her underwear too."

"Maybe, I'll see what I can bring back for you." I stuck my tongue out at Jasper, even though I knew I looked like I was five. With our plans set, Em dropped Jasper off at the house and me off at the coroner's. I would call Jasper when I was ready to come home. Standing outside the small building that housed the office of the coroner, I un-tucked my shirt and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons. Chicks love just a little peak at chest hair. Why I have no idea, but whatever gets me what I'm after… I looked like some frat douche bag, but I had to work with what I was wearing. Using the glass to check my reflection, I ran my hand through my hair to get that sex hair look, chicks love sex hair. Showtime. I walked into the building and was heading toward the front desk when I was stopped mid-step. There was a girl standing at the front desk talking to the middle aged woman behind the desk. She looked so sad and her face was red and puffy, I could tell she has been crying. I walked closer to the desk but was staying out of sight. There was a piece of wall the jutted out about four inches on both sides of the desk, so I hid behind one of them to see what was going on.

"Hello miss, can I help you with something." The front desk chick sounded really nice.

"Hello, my name is Bella Parker. I was called to identify my mother, Esme Parker." Her voice cracked on the last couple of words and my heart literally ached for her. This is the woman Chief Swan was talking about this morning.

"Oh, I'm so very sorry honey. Let me call the doctor for you and he will take you back and help you through what has to be done." She handed the young woman, Bella, some tissues and told her to take a seat. Bella sat down and started to cry. Again, my heart ached for her and I had this strange urge to go over to her and wrap my arms around her. I wanted to so bad my arms were twitching. What the hell is going on? A few minutes later a tall slender man came walking out of the hall way.

"Hello, Miss Parker, I'm Dr. Marks. Why don't we go in the back and we can talk." She got out of her chair slowly and made her way to Dr. Marks. The only thing I could make out her saying was ok. My arm was still twitching when I came out from behind the little wall. I startled the woman behind the desk.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?" Ok, time to make use of my charm. Putting on my most dazzling smile, I looked the woman in the eyes and said in a silky voice, "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking to get a copy of an autopsy report for a Miss Sarah Good. She was a good friend of the family." The woman looked like she forgot to breath. This was going to be easier then I thought. I leaned in closer to her and asked please again. Flustered she finally answered me. "Umm, I'm sorry…" Edward I told her. "Edward, but we are not supposed to release any reports so soon after a death."

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone. I just need to read the report myself, for closure. I swear on my mother's life, no one will see it." I forced my eyes to tear up some for dramatic effect. And by the look on the woman's face, it was working.

"Ok, but you have to promise me no one will see this. You don't want me to lose my job do you?"

"No mama, I do not want that." I smiled politely at her.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes to make copies." I thanked her and stood at the desk and waited. Out of nowhere, that girl, Bella came running down the hall. I saw her after it was too late and she plowed right into me, knocking both of us to the ground. Thank God, she landed on top of me; I couldn't help but be glad that I broke her fall.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you standing there, I'm so sorry." The poor girl was crying her eyes out on my chest and apologizing for running me over.

"It's ok. I'm fine, I swear. Are you ok?" My body was on fire and not the normal teenage hormone on fire, my skin was tingling like crazy and my skin felt like it was a 1000 degrees.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" She just kept repeating that over and over. And after another second of her trying to get up, she collapsed onto my chest and just started balling her eyes out. We lay on the floor like that for what felt like forever but was really only like ten minutes or so. The woman behind the counter walked back into the room and saw us on the floor. "Oh my, are two ok?' This brought the girl in my arms out of her crying. She looked up at me from under her lashes, wow, that's some sexy shit right there. Focus Edward. Her cheeks were turning the most beautiful shade of pink I've ever seen and I was getting lost in her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be such a mess and I've always had two left feet." I sighed and unwrapped my arms from around the girls waste and instantly my arms ache to touch her again. I helped us both off the floor and she apologized again. The woman handed me my report and before I could turn around to talk to the girl, she was out the door. I watched her get into a car with a blonde girl driving. Sisters maybe. I thanked the woman and called Jasper to come get me. I went outside to wait on a bench and started flipping through the report. There were a lot of pages and a lot of doctor words that I didn't understand fully but I would look them up when I got home. My mind started to drift and my arms and hands were still tingling from my encounter with Bella. Jasper honked the horn of his black Rx8 and drew me out of my thoughts. I closed the report and climbed into the car. When I was sitting down a lose piece of paper fell out of the folder. I picked it up to put in back in but looked at it first. "Oh my God." That's all I could say. This was the proof we needed and I didn't know what to think. I could feel Jasper freaking out beside me.

"Edward, what is it?" He sounds worried.

"We need to get to Em and fast. We have a serious problem."

**Please review. It will make me write another chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It has been a week since our mother was taken from us. Rose, Alice and I were still walking around in some what of a zombie like state. We had spent the last week crying our eyes out, barely eating and I think between the three of us we've showered maybe four times in the last week. Our little home was being taken over by old pizza boxes and take out boxes. People kept stopping by but one look at the three of us they left quickly.

I was lying in bed when the door bell rang for the thirtieth time today. Alice was down stairs lying on the couch so she would get it. I'm not sure where Rose was but heard her scream at Alice to get the door.

"Damn-it, I'm going Rose. Leave me alone!" That's the most I heard Alice talk in a few days. I could hear her get up off the couch and stamp her feet walking to the door. The stomping must be for Rose's benefit. For the first time since I got the news about my mother, I smiled at Alice's fit. Wow, it feels strange to smile.

"Rose, Bella, I think you should come down here. Now!" God, I don't want to get up. I heard Rose yell back to Alice that she was coming. I didn't bother to yell or say anything for that matter; I just got up off my bed and made my way down stairs. I walked past the full length mirror that sat by my door, God, I look like death ran me over with a bus. Ok, its time to take a shower. Before I opened my door I lifted my arm up and sniffed. Ok, it's _really _time for a shower. I pulled the door shut behind me and made my way down the hall and down the stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was my two sisters, who by the way looked as bad as me, and the Chief Swan. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hello ladies, how are you guys doing today?" He looked at us and our shrugging shoulders and shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I figured. Well, I won't keep you girls; I just wanted to know if you knew these two gentlemen." Swan pulled two photos out of his pocket and handed one to Alice and one to me. The man in the picture I was holding was very cute. He was blonde with crystal blue eyes. It looked like he held himself very high and above the rest of society. But he didn't look familiar to me. I handed the picture to Rose and Alice handed me the picture she was holding. This guy was good looking too, but for some reason he gave me the creeps. His blonde hair was pulled in what looked like a ponytail and he held himself in the same way the guy in the first picture. Again, he didn't look familiar either.

"I'm sorry Chief, but I don't recognize either of these guys." I told Swan as I handed my picture to Rose. Alice and Rose said the same thing as me. "Sorry Chief. Who are these two anyways?" I asked my curiosity was peeked.

"I think one, if not both, of these men is involved in your mother's case. I'm sorry to bring it up. But we have evidence that what happened to your mother was not a normal purse grab gone wrong like we thought in the first place." Swan said with a tone of deep despair in his voice. I really liked him; he has been so kind and has been working so hard to help us find our mother's killer. He is the kind of guy I wish was our father. I felt the sudden urge to hug Swan and before I could stop myself, I did.

"Oh God I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I started to freak out a little. I'm hugging a guy I barely know. I started to back away from him but he grabbed me. And before I knew what was going on, he was hugging me.

"Its ok sweetie, its ok." I started to cry as Swan held me in a huge bear hug. And he kept saying its ok, its ok. From somewhere behind me I could hear my sisters crying too, and before long Swan had all three of us wrapped in his huge embrace. Yeah, I so wish Swan was are dad. He stood there for over an hour letting us cry and didn't let go. Alice was the first to break.

"Thank you. We have been a little starved for an emotional bond. And we have been in our own little worlds to be there for each other. Thank you for all your help and your kindness." Leave it to Alice to make the police chief blush. And the first time in a long time all three of us laughed.

"Well, it's no problem girls. If you ever need a hug or a kind word, you know where to find me. And when you girls are feeling more up to it, I want all three of you to come over to my house; I'll make you a home cooked meal." Is it bad that I want him to adopt us? He would be such a great dad. Rose spoke up this time.

"Wow, that's very nice of you Chief. Thank you. And I promise, we will come over very soon." I can't believe it; Rose is smiling and actually looks a little happy.

"Oh please girls, call me Charlie. Me and your mom were good friends. She was an amazing woman and she did an amazing job raising you girls. And if you _ever _need anything, don't you dare hesitate to call." Charlie's phone started to ring. He excused himself and walked into the living room.

"Long time no see sis. You look like hell." Leave it to Rose to put me in a bad mood.

"Yeah, well you don't look like your normal self either." God, I missed talking to my sisters.

"Ok, both of you go take a shower. We all look like hell and I know we don't spell the prettiest. We have been moping around here since the funeral. And I'm pretty sure that was the last time any of us showered. Mom wouldn't want us doing this." And leave it to Alice to take charge and be motherly. We all agreed to shower and that we would go out to dinner.

Charlie said he was sorry, but police business called and he had to leave. We all thanked him and he left. We all disappeared into our rooms. It's a good thing Esme had a water heater fit for a small apartment building installed. We all got in the shower, in our respective bathrooms. About an hour or so later, we were all clean and dressed. I was sporting my favorite look, jeans, a form fitting V-neck black tee and my favorite black Chucks. I left my room and went downstairs to wait for my sisters. Not long after I got there Rose walked in. Of course she looked amazing. Her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail; she was wearing a nice white and green sundress with white flip flops.

Of course Alice took the longest. Rose and I had to wait another 15 minutes for Alice. When she finally came down and into the living room, she was wearing a deep blue cocktail dress with blue flats.

"Alice, why are you so dressed up? We are only going down the street to the Corner Restaurant." Rose sounded annoyed. Shocker there.

"Shut up Rose. I haven't gotten out of my pj's in over a week. I wanted to feel good about myself for a change." And in true Alice fashion, when she was done talking she stuck her tongue out at Rose. Rose laughed at her childish ways. I laughed a little myself. God I miss this feeling.

"Alright, you two, who wants to drive?" I didn't want to drive so I left it up to my sisters to decide.

"Oh I want to, pick me, pick me!" Ok, Alice wins. She can drive. We all piled into Alice's yellow Porsche. It was an old car and Esme bought it for Alice for her birthday a few years ago. It only took Alice a few minutes to get to the restaurant. She has a need for speed, or she likes to tell us that.

It was a slow night at The Corner. So we walked in and found a table in the back. The waiter, you looked at Alice and Rose a little too long, got our drink order and left us to look over the menu. We've been coming here at least once a week since we moved in with Esme.

"What are you guys having? I'm thinking the chef salad." Rose is always watching her figure.

"That sounds good, but I think I'm having the Cesar salad. I don't want to eat too much." I guess Alice is too tonight.

"Screw that, my ass is starving. I'm having a cheeseburger, fries, and probably pie for dessert." God I love that look, the "what the hell are you thinking" look. I laughed at them as the waiter made his way back over to us.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" Why is it whenever I got out with my sisters guys don't look at me?

As Rose and Alice were flirting and giving Mike, I think his name tag said, their order I was distracted by the three guys walking in the door. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

The first one was big, like linebacker big. He would probably look scary if he wasn't laughing so much. The boy behind him was tall and slender with blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. I can't wait for Rose and Alice to see these two; they will be drooling all over themselves. Some one was talking to me but I couldn't hear them. The last boy to walk in had me completely dazzled. He was gorgeous. He had hair that was a strange brown color and is stood up everywhere.

"Bella…Bella! Earth to Bella!" Alice smacked me in the arm.

"Oh what?" My sisters and the waiter were looking at me. Guess it's my turn to order and of course, in true Bella fashion, I blushed. "Oh, sorry, I'll have the burger and fries. And the chocolate cake for dessert." The waiter left after that and my sisters were looking at me, time to explain.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you ok? Do you want to go home?" Leave it to Alice to freak out a little.

"Ok, I know I'm going to sound like a total girl, so keep your comments to yourselves. I got distracted… by the guys sitting over at the table by the door." I knew I shouldn't have said anything; those two are looking at me like I told them I have three arms. "I said no comments and I mean it."

"Wait a minute; I think you're on to something Bella. The big guy is really cute. I can see why you got distracted." I knew Rose would have eyes for the big guy. Alice and I laughed.

"Yeah, the big one is cute but the blonde one is way better looking. But the one with brown hair is really cute too." I don't know what came over me, but before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth they were already out.

"No, I want the one with brown hair!" Shit. I said that a little louder then I wanted too. Alice and Rose were laughing at me and pointing. Shit, shit, shit.

"Ok Bella. You can have him. But don't turn around because I think all three of them heard you." Rose was waving at the table as she was telling me this. Shit. Alice was waving too. I haven't seen them look so happy in a long time. If my embarrassment can help them, then I'll take it.

I slowly turned in my seat to see all three boys looking at me. I locked eyes with the one I so loudly claimed as my own and he looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle. I'm sure I had the same look on my face. Why does he look familiar? Oh my God. This couldn't get any worse. That was the boy I fell on and cried my eyes out on. I don't think I ever turned so read in my life. I turned around to say something to Alice and Rose and they were gone. I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat to see both of them walking over to the other table. Fuck that noise. My ass is staying right here. I can't believe they left me.

"Excuse me; you're the girl from the Coroner's office aren't you?" Please don't let that be him. I slowly raised my head and was face to face with a god. I know my face was as red a fire truck.

"Yeah, hi again, again I'm really sorry about that. It was a very bad day…" God, word vomit just won't stop coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, no it's ok. I was just coming over here to see if you were ok and I'm guessing your sisters have stolen my brothers' attention." I looked behind me and sure enough Alice was in the blonde one's lap and Rose was sitting next to the other one running her finger up and down his arm. Wow, leave it to my sisters.

"Oh… I see. My sisters are defiantly not shy. And I'm better then I was when I ran into you. I'm Bella Parker. And those two swooning over your brothers are Alice and Rose. Alice is sitting on the blonde one." I gestured for him to sit down. Since Rose and Alice over took his table the least I could do was offer mine. He sat down across from me.

"I'm Edward Cullen. And the blonde one is Jasper and the other one is Emmett. They sure do like your sisters." God his laugh gives me chills. Focus Bella. "So what were you doing at the Coroner's office, if you don't mind me asking, that is?" I haven't talked about Esme to anyone else since her death. I guess now is a good time to start.

"Umm, I had to identify my mom. My sisters couldn't do it so I volunteered to do it for them. I didn't realize it was going to be so hard." I could tell by the look on his face that he felt bad for asking and I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to make small talk. Shit, I'm sorry." I'm not the only one with the word vomit problem. He handed me a napkin.

"No it's ok, you didn't upset me. I just haven't talked about her to anyone since she…died. It's just a really fresh wound. I'm ok, I promise. What were you doing there? Hopefully you were there under more pleasant circumstances." Now he looks a little uncomfortable. God, we are off to a good start.

"I was sweet talking some files out of the secretary's hands. My brothers and I are researching some stuff and need an autopsy report." Interesting. I turned around to see what kind of progress my sisters were making, because I was crashing and burning. Alice and Jasper were whispering in each other's ears and laughing and Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap whispering in his ear. He had a big smile on his face; God only knows what she is saying. And to be honest, I don't want to know.

"Looks like they are hitting it off well, no crying or uncomfortable questions." I was relieved to hear Edward laugh with me. I looked into his perfect green eyes and got lost in them. I couldn't even remember my name at that point.

"Yeah, my brothers are not shy either. Especially Em and it looks like he really likes your sister." He chuckled as I turned to see Rose kissing his cheek. Wow. "So Bella, since our siblings are other wise engaged, tell me about yourself." He is so cute. I wish I took more time on the way I look. God Bella focus.

"Umm…well Alice and Rose are my sisters and the only family I have left. My mom was murdered by some psycho and for the first time in almost a week and a half; my sisters are smiling and having fun. And so am I."

"I'm really sorry to hear about your mom, but I'm glad that you are having a good time. And I'm glad my brothers are good for something." He smiled this crooked beautiful smile at me and I think my heart stopped. Plus my biting sarcasm didn't make him run like it did most guys.

"Ok, your turn. Life in a nut shell." Breathe Bella, just breathe.

"Let's see, those two knuckle heads are my brothers, both older then me. Dad is a world renown doctor but is a total ass. Mom died shortly after I was born and for the first time I get to watch in horror as our siblings make out in public." I whipped around in my chair to see Rose and Emmett making out.

"God Rose, you're in public. Can't you keep your tongue in your own mouth?" The restaurant was small so I didn't have to say it very loud for her to hear me. Edward just sat there with a goofy look on his face and laughing to himself. I don't know why, but being around Edward made me forget my mother had died just a little over a week ago. It was a nice feeling, even if that sounds really bad. And my sisters were feeling the same way, Rose especially.

The waiter came to our table with our food. I noticed the look of confusion on his face when he saw Edward and me sitting at the table.

"Umm…there were two other girls sitting here with you a little while ago right?" The waiter asked still holding the tray of food.

"Yeah, and now they are over there. So if you would be could, can you just put their salads in an to go box, but you can leave my food. Thank you." I gave him my most flirty smile I could muster. It must have worked because the waiter smiled at me and was more then willing to help me. Boys. "Do you mind if I eat. I haven't eaten much in the last few days?" I don't care what he says, I'm eating anyways.

"Oh no go ahead. I like a girl who isn't afraid to eat." Again he smiled that crazy hot crooked smile and again I forgot to breathe. Breathe Bella.

"Good because, I'm starving and this burger smells too good to say no too." I laughed with Edward and took a big bite out of my burger.

Edward and I didn't say much while I ate. When we did talk Edward would talk about what was going on behind me. And at some point the waiter had brought back Rose and Alice's salads and my cake. From what Edward was telling me, Rose and Alice were making nice with his brother. Rose and Emmett had moved on from light kissing to full on make out session. And Alice and Jasper were still whispering to each other and laughing. But apparently it was a very intimate.

After about five minutes my burger and fries were gone and I was starting in on my cake. I gave Edward a fork because I could see him eyeing my cake.

"So I guess your brothers aren't eating tonight?" I turned around again to see our siblings wrapped up in each other.

"I'm sure once they are left alone food will be on their minds again. Emmett doesn't go long without a meal." Edward laughed at the end of what he was saying. God what a magical noise it was. Before I knew it, my cake was gone. Edward must be hungry; I only remember taking a few bites. Oh well. I was about to ask Edward another stupid question about himself when his phone started ringing. I wonder why he looks annoyed. I heard him say "shit" under his breath.

"I'm really sorry, its my dad, I have to get this." I shook my head telling him I understand and he got up and walked away from the table.

"Can I get you anything else Bella?" How the hell does the waiter know my name?

"Oh, uh, no thanks, but can I'll take the check." I handed him my debit card and he told me he would be right back.

"Sorry about that, but I'm afraid that we have to leave." Again he looked disappointed. Does that mean he likes me? God I hope so. He is so nice and God is he gorgeous.

"Oh, no big deal, I understand. Good luck prying those four apart though." The waiter brought back my receipt and I signed it and left a big tip. "I'll go with you and help." I smiled at him as he helped me out of my chair. Ok now he looks nervous. I was only kidding about the needing luck to get our siblings apart.

"Hang on a sec. I hope you don't find this inappropriate but I was wondering if I could get your number. Id like to hang out again, but I understand if it is too soon or whatever for you." Yay! He does like me. I bent down and grabbed the pen off the table and grabbed Edward's hand. Wow, I wasn't expecting to get all tingly from touching him. I wrote my cell phone number on his palm and wrote my name about the number, that way he wouldn't forget.

I threw the pen on the table and let go of Edward's hand. I grabbed my sister's salads and started to walk toward my sisters. For some strange reason my hand ached to touch his again. I glanced behind me and Edward was still standing there looking at his hand. "Hey, you coming or what?" I smiled when he looked up and walked over to me.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but Pops needs us to come home. He wouldn't tell me what it was about but he didn't sound too happy." Wow, I thought my sisters looked annoyed but his brothers won the most annoyed look. Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She took Jasper's hand from her waist and wrote what I'm guessing to be her cell number, on his palm and when she was done writing she kissed the inside of his hand. Then Alice handed her pen to Rose. She wrote on Emmett's hand and instead of kissing his palm she full on kissed his lips. Edward and I looked at each other and Edward cleared his throat.

Alice and Rose got up at the same time and waved good-bye to their new friends. I smiled and said good-bye to Edward. Alice, Rose and I didn't say anything to each other as we walked to Alice's car but once we all got inside we busted up laughing. I don't know what was so funny but the three of us laughed.

"Well tonight turned out to be an interesting night." Alice couldn't stop laughing long enough to get that out of her mouth.

"I saw you made a new…_friend _tonight Rose. You two looked awfully comfy." I don't know how I said that without laughing.  
"Yeah well it looks like you made a friend yourself tonight Bella." I smiled and looked at the floor boards; I know my face must have been beet red. We all sat in silence for the rest of the ride home but every now and then one of us would start laughing. We got home and all climbed out of Alice's car. I unlocked the door and we all went inside.

"Thanks for getting out food to go Bella. I completely forgot about it but I am sure hungry now."

"No problem Rose, I figured you two would want your food when we got home. Ok, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed. I will see you two in the morning. Enjoy your food." I hugged Alice and Rose and headed upstairs. I could hear Alice and Rose laughing and talking when I closed my door.

I changed out of my jeans and tee and put on my green cami and matching shorts. I was still feeling pretty happy so I decided I would try to go into Esme's room. None of us had been in there since her funeral. I walked quietly down the hall to Esme's room. Alice and Rose were down stairs laughing and it sounded like they were cleaning. I got to the bedroom door and took a deep breath before turning the knob. When I opened the door I was hit with the scent of Esme. Her room smelled just like her. It was nice to smell that again.

I walked over and sat down on the bed for a minute. God I miss my mommy. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I got up and walked over to her dresser. I touched all the little bottles on her vanity. I sat down in the chair and looked at myself in the mirror.

I sat there and a memory came to the front of my mind. It was a few days after Esme brought us home with her, I walked into her room and she was sitting at her vanity. She was humming something to herself. She saw me in the mirror and turned around. "Hi sweetie, is everything ok, do you need something?" I was still really shy around her so I didn't answer her. "Come here, do you want to play dress up with me?" I smiled at her and walked farther into her room. She got up and picked me up and sat me on her vanity chair. She started picking up a lot of little bottles and putting them closer to her. For about five minutes she didn't say anything to me, just put makeup on me. "All done, look how pretty you are." I looked in the mirror and I looked like a princess. "You're my little princess and I love you whole bunches." She kissed me on the cheek. And for the first time since I met Esme I jumped up from the seat and wrapped my little arms around her neck. Esme wrapped her arms around my little waist and told me she loved me again. I was crying when I finally mustered up enough courage to tell her I loved her too. "I love you too mommy."

Such a random memory. I looked up in the mirror and noticed I had tears running down my cheeks. I looked down and the vanity and noticed one of the drawers was slightly open. I bent down a little and opened the drawer. On top of Esme's jewelry were three envelopes. I picked them up and saw my name on the top one. The other two had Alice's and Rose's names on them. I sat theirs on the vanity and opened mine.

_Dear Bella, _

_If you are reading this then I'm afraid I'm no longer with you. I am very sorry about that. I knew this day would come and I'm sorry I won't be there for you and your sisters. I wanted you to know that you and your sisters mean the world to me. God could not have given me better daughters. I love you, my little princess, more then you will ever know and I am truly sorry you are left alone to deal with what I have to share. It was never my intentions to bring you into this world of mine but I'm afraid the choice is no longer mine. My only hope is that one day you and your sisters forgive me. I love you. _

_When I was a teenager I learned of my family history. I come from a very long line of what one might call witches. We are known through history as healers or seers. We didn't curse people but we helped people. We were doctors and respected nature. We were and are good people. I am a healer. People came to me when they were sick and I helped them get better. But there are people out there who don't believe in the good that we do. There are people out there that want every last one of us dead. And I'm afraid they have found me. I know this doesn't answer any questions but gives you more. I'm sorry. There is a woman, Sara; I've known her since I learned of the power that I have. Go to her she will answer any questions you have. Her card is in the envelope. I'm sorry I can't explain it to you more, I'm afraid I've been found. Go to Sara, she will explain everything. I love you daughter. You and your sisters have brought a joy to my life I thought I would never get and I can not thank you enough. Your three are my angels from above and I love you girls more then my own life. And I hope I've proven that. And it truly hurts my heart to know I won't be there to see you girls get married or have babies but I know you girls will make great mothers. I love you and please don't let this sadness ruin what beautiful souls your girls have. I will see you again and never forget I love you._

_Your Mother with love, _

_Esme_

EPOV

Wow, what are the chances I would run into that beauty again? I can't believe it was her mother that the Chief was asking Pops about. That is so horrible for her. Why did my hand and arm feel like there was a current going through it when she touched me? I wonder if that will happen if she touches me other places. Focus Edward and stop being a perv.

"I think I'm in love. Not only is Rose gorgeous but she is smart as hell. I can't wait to see her again." Come on Em you've only know her for an hour.

"Alice is amazing. I've never met a girl like her. I think I could love her forever, given the chance. But she seemed sad underneath." Jasper is in love too.

"Well that would be because their mother is Esme Parker. You know the woman Swan was asking Pops about." It's always funny to see when things click for them.

"Oh God, no wonder Alice was sad. Wait, how the hell did you get this information?"

"Unlike you two, instead of making kissing faces at Bella, I actually talked to her. I know it's a crazy idea to talk to a girl before saliva is exchanged."

"_You _talked to a girl first? You didn't use your evil charm on her and talk her out of her underwear?" What the hell, I'm not some man whore. "Wow, you must actually like this girl. I thought I would never see the day." Fuck you Jasper. I smiled at him and then punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, relax Eddie, I was just kidding." We arrived home shortly after that. And like Pops had said he was waiting in the living room. We walked in through the kitchen and walked into the living room.

"Hello boys. I'm sorry to cut your dinner short but I needed to talk to you before I left." Left? Where is he going? Second thought I don't care where he is going, I love when he leaves.

"Where are you going dad?" Good job Em didn't call him Pops.

"I have to go away for a medical conference. I will be gone longer then normal. Dr. James and I are taking a few days to…relax. I'm leaving on the red eye tonight and won't be back for a week. The bills are all paid for the month and I'll leave money for food for you boys plus I replenished your accounts. Please don't spend all your money this time." Fucking awesome, a whole freaking week without Pops here. I wonder what Bella is doing this week?

"Don't worry dad, I'll keep them in track and we will be fine for the week. If we need anything we know who to call." Jasper always the diplomat of our group. Pops gave us all an awkward hug and went to his room to pack.

"Sweet, a week without Pops here, we can finally do our research and figure some things out." I could help but be excited.

"Shh Edward, he hasn't left yet. We can talk about this in the morning. Go on Emmett go call Rose we know you're dying too." Jasper and I laughed as Em ran up the stairs. He yelled a good-bye to Pops before slamming his door.

Pops came downstairs about 15 minutes after he had gone up stairs. Jasper and I were playing Guitar Hero on the PS3

"Good-bye Eddie and Jasper. I will see you guys in a week. I told Em good-bye already. Your food money is in the coffee can on top the fridge. Bye." He didn't even give us a chance to say good-bye. Oh well.

Jasper and I played Guitar Hero for another couple of hours. We would have played longer but Jasper's phone went off and I guess it was Alice because he left. How the hell did she get his number? I told Jasper I was going to bed and went upstairs. I flopped onto my bed and picked up my cell. I wonder if it's too late to text Bella. Oh well, if she is asleep then she won't answer. I flipped open my Envy and typed in her number.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in awhile. My bad, I'm going to school over the summer and taking a lot of class. I've been a lot overwhelmed. Please forgive me. I'm going to try and post more regularly but I can't make any promises. Just please bare with me. This chapter is slightly shorter then the others but that's because it's from a different point of view. Hope you enjoy…**

Killer's Point of view

The clock on my desk read 9:45 p.m. It was almost time. I stood up from the hard back chair and walked into the adjacent room. On the kitchen table was my bag. Small and black and full of my favorite torture devices. It would take 15 minutes to walk from this whole in the wall apartment I was "borrowing" for the last few days to the garage where I would find one Miss Esme Parker. I was told by those above me to kill her.

She and her little group of friends were starting to cause us some serious problems. They thought that if they got rid of the leader of their little clan that the clan wouldn't be able to function without her. She was really a smart woman and she would be the downfall of our legacy. The secrets of our family has been passed from father to son for as long as time it self.

I picked up the bag off the table and headed to the door. There I put on a black rain slicker and matching rain boots. There was a slight drizzle outside so I wouldn't look out of place. I put on a pair latex gloves and a pair of leather gloves over them. I pulled the door behind me as I left.

The streets were quiet tonight. I was running a few minutes behind schedule so I picked up the pace. If I screwed this up, they would kill me for my failures. The rain started to pick up more as I turned the corner to the next block. I could now see the parking garage. I glanced down at my watch and it was three til ten. Shit. She will be at her car in three minutes and I'm not even in place yet. I made a full out run for the garage. She always parks her car on the fourth level two or three spots from the stair. I made it to the first floor of the garage with a minute and a half to get to the stairs. I ran full force through the first floor and towards the stairs taking them two at a time to get in place. I could hear Esme on the phone talking and laughing with someone.

As she rounded the corner from the stairs she hung up her phone. She reached into her bag and pulled out what I assume to be car keys. I slid down the other side of her car, out of view. Set my black bag of goodies down and opened it. I pulled out a four inch kitchen blade and slowly made my way around to the other side of the car. Its scary how good at this I was getting, Esme would only make my second victim but already this is going better then the first one. Esme turned around right as I got behind her. She looked me dead in the eye. I raised the knife to her throat to keep her from yelling for help or running. I didn't want to have to deal with that tonight as well.

"What do you want?" She asked me in a tone that said she already knew the answer.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here Miss Parker. We have a major problem here and killing you solves that problem." Why do they always want to talk…

"I don't understand, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Oh shut up. You know what I'm talking about and you know why I was sent here. If you keep playing games I'm going to make this more painful then necessary. Now please just tell me what I want to know so we can get this over with." I could see the look in her face and I knew she was done playing games. About fucking time.

"What the hell do you want to know? I don't know what you're talking about." Ok, I'm tired of this. I removed the knife from her neck and before she knew what was going on I stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed out in pain. Ok, now I have to speed this up..She's going to bleed out in a few minutes.

"Ok, let's try this again. Tell me what you and your little witch clan have planned? We know you have plans in the working to destroy us, tell me what they are." She slid down her car.

"Go fuck yourself. I don't care what you do to me. I'm not telling you anything. Killing me won't stop this from happening. It will only make them work harder to destroy your _family, _plus you only have about five minutes to torture me before my body goes into shock. So have at it and tell your _brothers _their time is coming to an end and quickly." God damn-it, stupid fucking bitch. She is going to get me killed.

"Fine don't tell me what is going to happen. I can cause a lot of pain in just a few minutes." I walked over to my bag and picked it up. Inside was a small pealing knife. I crouched down next to the very pale Esme and picked up her arm. Starting at the crease in her elbow I positioned the knife and started to peal the skin off her arm is about an inch and a half strips. I did this quickly and in doing so caused her more pain. She yelled out the removal of her flesh.

After about two minutes I had removed all the skin from her elbow to her wrist, being careful of the vessels in her wrist. Don't want this ending before it has too. I picked up the first knife again and kneeled down right in front of her.

"Ready to say uncle yet, bitch?" She looked up at me in pain and angry. Damn, she's a tough cookie. Oh well. Got to do what I'm told to do. "Ok, fine then." I took the knife and stabbed her again. This time I stabbed her in the shoulder and withdrew the blade very slow, twisting it slightly too. She just whimpered this time. I then pushed the blade slowly into her other shoulder and pulling it out the same way as the first one. Then I stabbed her four more times, two times on each side of her rib cage. The knife sliding gently between her ribs on both sides. God, do I love to hear them scream like that. Makes my blood boil and I love it.

"I don't care what you do to me, but your precious Volturi are going to lose. You can kill me, but it won't stop the rest of them from coming after them. And it will only make the come at you harder." God, I really don't like this bitch. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and her chest stop moving. God dammit!! That bitch just willed herself to die. I stabbed her 7 more times in the chest, arms, legs, and neck.

I could hear footsteps coming up from the lower floor of the garage. Shit. That ruins the rest of the fun I wanted to have. In a hurry I moved her body to the side and started drawing pentagrams and other shit to throw the cops off. But being the arrogant prick that I am, I drew a big "V" on the car and then pushed that bitch's body back up. Her body would smear the V so they wouldn't know what it was. I grabbed my bag of weapons and goodies and ran to the other end of the garage. As I turned to go down that flight of stairs I heard a woman scream. Guess she found the body.

**I know this was super super short compared to my other chapters. But I haven't posted in awhile and thought Id give you something while I work on the next chapter. I hope you picked up on the small clues I left. Please don't hate me and give me some love. It always motivates me to write when I know people like what they read. **


End file.
